


奖

by axcheronferry



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, Not a Love Story, Real Person Slash - Freeform, rival to friends, 亦敌亦友
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry
Summary: 外校学生提起南博，总是会提到“迷路彩”这三个字，渡边美优纪和山本彩，像是高桥学姐说的那样，是南博的双王牌。大家似乎理所当然就把她们两个放在一起了：“要是你像渡边一样，在为人处世上精明一些就好了”“渡边不像你，肯在理科上下死功夫钻研”“你和渡边两个人在一起就是无敌，只可惜终究还是两个人”。
Relationships: Watanabe Miyuki/Yamamoto Sayaka, Yamamoto Sayaka/Watanabe Miyuki, 山本彩/渡边美優纪
Kudos: 2





	奖

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感基本上来自于很久以前看到过的一篇日本粉丝写的小作文

学校期末表彰大会，只有在能够获得表彰的学生心里才有严肃的意义。

对于一般的学生来说，这只不过是尖子生点名分奖状的放假仪式罢了，考完试之后，心思就不知道飞到哪里去了。由依憨算是个稳重的孩子，到这个时候也没耐心待在教室里，跑到楼下操场和大家疯去了，只留下山本彩一个人。

刚把东西搬到高三去的教室一片狼藉，连窗户都没有关，让正午能灼伤人的热辣阳光直直射进来，正打在午睡中的山本背上。

“彩姐？”

山本抖了抖脑袋，坐直了身子

“原来你在这里呀，”来人松了口气，小跑进来，拉开山本前座的椅子，一把做了下来，“高桥学姐在到处找你呢。”

“学姐找我？”山本揉揉眼睛，看清了眼前的人，不自觉屏住了呼吸，“渡边同学？”

“叫我迷路姬就好啦，”她露出一个魅力十足的标志性笑容，“她要你赶紧到表彰大会后台去。”

山本一下提起了精神——大概是因为表彰大会，或者是渡边身上香粉的味道，或者是她长发划过自己脸时酥酥麻麻的感觉，或者是她抹了唇蜜如糖果般的嘴唇。南博是一所女校，但是啦啦队队长渡边美优纪的艳名可传遍全市，周围中学的男孩子都在私底下称呼她为“小恶魔”，甚至还把她的外号改成了“坏路姬”。就连山本也不得不承认，她比正午的太阳还要耀眼，涂了点口红朝你笑就是在勾你的魂。

“去后台做什么？”

渡边摇摇头，“她也没告诉我。不过……”顿了一下，又歪着脑袋狡黠地笑了笑，“我猜是因为秋元先生会来，要挑好学生和他见面谈谈奖学金的事情。”

“不是只有年度学生能有奖学金吗？”山本皱眉。这个荣誉在过去的四年里一直由她和面前的渡边轮流获得。

“谁知道呢，”渡边站起来，“我还没化妆，得先走了，你赶快到后台去找学姐吧。”说罢便蹦着跳着出了教室，恍惚间似乎能看到这位悠哉小恶魔的尖角尾巴。

山本看着她消失在走廊里，叹了口气，结果对方粉红色的身影又忽然从闪进。一脸坏笑的渡边从后门探着脑袋，对着山本认真地说：“就算对手是彩姐你，我也不会连续输两年的哦！”然后啪地一下又消失在了走廊里。

听了这样的话，山本不禁苦笑出来。她从小优异出色，一路拔尖，在进入南博之前，从来不知道“势均力敌”，只懂得“一骑绝尘”。正因为对手是渡边，山本彩完全没有底气想连胜两年。  
选拔年度学生的机制很复杂，不想别的学校那样，喜欢单单用考试成绩做评判。为校争光能够加分，但是山本在田径场赢得的奖牌只能稍微胜过渡边在歌唱上的荣誉，民选的学生会长也不见得比团委主席来的更有竞争力。自己算是南博相当有号召力的领袖，可是论起人缘来，还是渡边身边围绕着的同学更多一些。

还不止这些。抛开一切来讲，不看综合成绩，只看考试结果的那几个数字，自己和渡边也是不相上下。山本没有办法蝉联单科第一，然而语文永远都是渡边一骑绝尘。当然理科生的语文英语不行也不是什么大毛病，自己依然是老师眼中的完美学生——只要周围的人不会一直感叹，“你要是和渡边互补一下就好了”。

“两个人在一起就是无敌，”高桥学姐曾经说过这样的话，“只可惜终究还是两个人。”

想到这里，山本叹了口气，想起学姐还在找她，伸了个懒腰，帮着渡边把椅子合回去，然后下楼去了。

//

“接下来，请秋元先生为大家揭晓南博年度学生奖项获得者——”

渡边当然是毕业典礼的司仪，不过潦草的妆容和廉价的礼服不适合她，还不如中午时让山本看得入迷。她的笑容让后排几个混进来的外校男生一个劲起哄。

秋元康先生缓缓走上台，从渡边手中接过话筒。高桥在一边朝她点点头，渡边马上闪到了幕后去。在秋元先生说一些套话的间隙，渡边已然在后台换好了校服，悄悄溜到了观众席。

山本彩坐在第一排的最边——她有太多的奖要拿，早就习惯了这样的做法——，旁边有那么一个空位置就是留给渡边的。

“谢谢，山本同学。”渡边还是那副小恶魔的笑容。她这次没有叫山本的外号。

“恭喜你，”山本说，“今年还是综合成绩的第一名。”

“也恭喜你，”渡边声音还没从司仪的强调中逃出来，对于集会时的悄悄话有些高了，让后排睡觉的木下百花猛地醒来，“学业成绩和社团活动上的荣誉，远远把大家都甩开了一大截呢。我永远不会是你那样的好学生，只能尽力当个好同学。”

说得好像，渡边不去特地磨炼她的长处，山本彩就有机会追上她一样。不过她知道渡边并不是话里有话，这是单纯的赞美。而且她自己也有一样的感觉。

外校学生提起南博，总是会提到“迷路彩”这三个字，渡边美优纪和山本彩，像是高桥学姐说的那样，是南博的双王牌。大家似乎理所当然就把她们两个放在一起了：“要是你像渡边一样，在为人处世上精明一些就好了”，“渡边不像你，肯在理科上下死功夫钻研”，“你和渡边两个人在一起就是无敌，只可惜终究还是两个人”。

她和渡边明明就是油和水一般，从密度到沸点都不通的存在——

诶。

山本彩和渡边美优纪：彼此是彼此的绿叶，彼此是彼此的阴影，彼此是彼此在天赋上就划分战场无法竞争、却被放在同一个角斗场的一生劲敌。

“……那么，”秋元先生卖了个关子，“今年的年度学生是……”

山本彩的心提到了嗓子眼，手下意识搭在了渡边的肩膀上。

“——山本彩！”

身边的渡边比她抢先一步欢呼起来，亲了她的脸颊道恭喜。山本松了口气，站起身，整理了一下衣服就起身上台去了。

幸好今年，她也是侥幸才能胜出。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家对于迷路彩的支持


End file.
